


I can't believe you talked me into this

by wollfgang



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Even the Devil, Everybody loves Trixie Decker, F/M, Gen, Late Season 1?, Lucifer is a little touch starved, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, early Season 2?, he's getting better though!, lucifer's adventures in babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: “Look, it’s just for a few hours, okay? The sitter is sick and Maze is out hunting down a bounty. Trixie has promised to be good.” Chloe looks down at her daughter. “Haven’t you baby?”Trixie nods eagerly.“Very well,” he subsides. “Worry not, Detective, your offspring will be perfectly safe.”“Thank you, again,” she says and ducks down to kiss her daughter’s head and, without thinking, leans up to place a quick kiss against his cheek, startling them both. “Right,” she says, suddenly flustered. “Bye.”





	I can't believe you talked me into this

**Author's Note:**

> 84\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Lucifer grouses as he steps through the doorway. 

“Look, it’s just for a few hours, okay? The sitter is sick and Maze is out hunting down a bounty. Trixie has promised to be good.” Chloe looks down at her daughter. “Haven’t you baby?”

Trixie nods eagerly.

“Very well,” he subsides. “Worry not, Detective, your offspring will be perfectly safe.”

“Thank you, again,” she says and ducks down to kiss her daughter’s head and, without thinking, leans up to place a quick kiss against his cheek, startling them both. “Right,” she says, suddenly flustered. “Bye.”

Lucifer says nothing as she darts out the door, but brings his hand up in confusion to his cheek. It still tingles where her lips had rested.

“She does that sometimes,” Trixie says reassuringly, drawing Lucifer’s attention down. 

“Not with me, she doesn’t,” he answers slowly.

Trixie shrugs. “Maybe she does now.” Lucifer is still rather stunned by the whole thing and Trixie must realize it because she heaves a put-upon sigh and tugs him to the couch. “Here, we’ll watch a movie.”

He wakes up a few hours later at the sound of the front door opening. Trixie has fallen asleep, tucked against his side after an insipid little film about a lost fish. He must have managed to dose off at some as well since the screen is black. Chloe peers down at them from behind the couch and Lucifer cranes his head back to catch sight of her. 

“Hello, darling,” he murmurs, inhibitions low with warmth and lethargy. She runs her fingers though his hair and his eyes flutter. It feels nice. He pushes sleepily into the contact. Chloe tries not to smile at how catlike the motion is.

“Have fun?” she asks and he only rumbles a low hum. Chloe walks around and carefully picks her daughter up, who surfaces just enough to say ‘Mommy’ before dropping back down. 

*

By the time she’s got Trixie tucked in bed, Lucifer has pulled himself together, that sleepy softness tucked away behind his layers of emotional armor. “Well, Detective, it’s been… something,” he says. “I suppose your little one isn’t as...terrible as I thought.” 

She notices the change from spawn, larvae, etc, to _little one_ , though. She won’t point it out and draw attention to it, he’d only revert back if she brought it up. “Thank you for helping out,” she says again, infusing her voice with as much gratitude as she can.

“Of course,” he dips his head a little. “Goodnight, Detective.” This time, Lucifer is the one who leans down to press a kiss to her cheek. A warm brush of his lips with the slight scrape of stubble, and he lingers just long enough for his cologne to reach her nose. Warm and spicy. He pulls away, smiles once, quick, vulnerable, and then heads out the door.

Chloe smiles to herself. Maybe she will have to ask him to babysit more often.


End file.
